


The Fantasy

by Jade_Argent



Series: Body And Soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Images, Dirty Imaging, Erotic, Erotica, F/F, Fantasizing, Fingering, Fluff, Imagination, Just Sex, Kate Argent - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, OC, OFC - Freeform, One Short Collection, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Slash, Smut, Teen Wolf, climax, dirty - Freeform, fantasising, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Argent/pseuds/Jade_Argent
Summary: Kate Argent can't help but fantasise as she lies alone in her bedroom and let her hands reach down...





	

**So this is my first attempt at F/F smut and I'd love to get your opinion on it! Please comment below what you thought of it and where I could improve!**

 

 

_Kate can't help but let her mind drift as she lies on her bed at night._

 

The moon light shone through the window and illuminated the bed and in turn the woman lying naked on it. The gleam accentuated every curve, every muscle of her beautiful body. Her long dark hair spread around her, strands of which fell gracefully down to her breasts. Her small black eyes spoke only of lust.

Seraphina Argent was so beautiful.

 

_This mere image that perforated her mind was enough for Kate's juices to start flowing._

 

Her body lay in welcome for only Kate. Kate walked towards Seraphina, as naked as her and climbed on to the bed. Seraphina's luscious lips curled into a smile. She propped herself on her elbows, and motioned Kate closer with her hand, inviting her in.

Kate, as naked as the other woman, climbed over Seraphina and bent down for a deep kiss. Seraphina kissed her back with equal passion, her hand cupping Kate's small breasts, the heat of her palm sending waves through Kate's body.

 

_Kate's finger circled around her nipple, stimulating it through the fabric of her top._

 

Kate grasped hold of Seraphina's hands and pinned them down by the sides of her head. Seraphina gasped. Kate, her legs spread, rubbed herself against Seraphina's inner thigh. She bent forward and took hold of Seraphina's nipple with her teeth. She bit it roughly and swirled her tongue around it. Seraphina arched her back and moaned.

 

_Kate, fully aroused and wet now, slid her finger down her panties and immediately felt the juices drip. She pushed apart her lips and touched herself, moaning slightly as she did so._

 

Kate let go of Seraphina's wrists and instead placed her hands on the sides of her curvy waist and sat on top of her in such a way that their wet lips caressed each other's. She ran her tongue all the way up from her navel to her bosom. She bit her nipped once again and grasped hold of the other breast, squeezing it and making Seraphina arch her back.

 

"Kate.. " She moaned

 

"Yeah, baby, say my name" Kate said tugging on her nipped with her teeth. She worked her way down to her folds and this time used her tongue to taste Seraphina's wetness. The touch of her tongue made Seraphina cry out loud. She flicked her tongue in an eight motion and then shoved two fingers inside of her, making Seraphina hips vibrate.

 

_Kate's hips vibrated as she put two her fingers inside of her._

 

"Oh I'm so close... " Seraphina moaned, the tongue and the fingers hitting her sweet spots.

 

_Kate bit her lip to keep her from being loud as her fingers pushed inside of her while her palm worked on the outside._

 

"Kate..." Seraphina moaned again, arching her back and running her hand through Kate's here

 

_Kate pushed harder. A small gasp escaped her lips as she writhed on the bed._

 

Kate rubbed harder, Seraphina writhed under her touch.

 

"Kate!" screamed Seraphina as she came, her toes curling and her face screwing up in an expression of pure bliss and she tightened around Kate's fingers.

 

_Kate came, managing to stifle her cries with difficulty, her juices squirting out._

_"Kate!" thundered Seraphina's voice followed by an aggressive knock on the door "Kate, I have a job for you! Open this God damn door!"_

_She now lay still, her wet hands by her side, smiling as she imagined her lover's blissful face again, a sight that was never to walk out of her fantasies._

 

 

**Note: The above is an excluded extract of _Episode 5 of Legends| A Teen Wolf Fanfiction_**

**If you liked what you read and are interested in knowing more about Seraphina and how she fit's in with the rest of the Argents, read the story by clicking the links below! ******

******_Five episodes are up and expect a new one every Friday!_ ** ** **

**AO3 link:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/10508769/chapters/23189085 

**Fanfiction.net link:** https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12427722/1/Legends 

**Wattpad link:** https://www.wattpad.com/392205517-legends-a-teen-wolf-fanfiction-episode-1-the

**Quotev link:** https://quotev.com/story/9352205 


End file.
